Out of Sight Out of Mind
by falling-alone
Summary: she never was noticed now she seemed to disappear all together. post-voldemort tho he never comes up and harry and co are in 7th year tho they dont really play a part and i'm sure this summary really wants to make u read this...
1. Another cliched potions lesson

This popped into my head and I wanted to write it down. As for my other story, I have yet to know what is to come of it. Hopefully it will live on.  
  
Disclaimer: once again I only own my character "Dawn"  
  
* * *  
  
Out of Sight Out of Mind  
  
1. Another Clichéd Potions Lesson  
  
* * *  
  
My name is Dawn Gray.  
  
I am a 7th year Ravenclaw.  
  
Few have heard me speak; yet even fewer acknowledge my existence.  
  
* * *  
  
Breakfast was in full force. Students were chatting away. Plates clattering and knives and forks were clinking. A couple of frantic students years could be seen scribbling away at a piece of parchment desperately trying to finish some forgotten homework.  
  
Dawn sat in the middle of all this staring intently at the scene surrounding her. She listened to the conversations of her classmates who were fretting over the impeding N.E.W.Ts or gossiping over that one kid who supposedly cheated on an exam (these were Ravenclaw students after all).  
  
A hand reached in front of her, grabbing a couple slices of toast. No one asked for assistance or even mumbled an apology for their rudeness for this had become the norm.  
  
Dawn had come to Hogwarts alone. She was a muggleborn and had come from a family with three other sisters. They were the embodiment of perfect. Dawn on the other hand had faced some difficulties.  
  
In primary school she had tried her best to be the top of the class and failed. She had been no better at sports. As time passed, dawn had begun to grow distant from her friends. They began to mature and discovered the joys of shopping and makeup. The more they grew up, the less Dawn joined in on their giggling conversations about boys and such. The less she spoke, the less they remembered to invite her anywhere. On and on it had gone until she was forgotten.  
  
At one point while rummaging under her disheveled bed, Dawn came across an empty sketchbook. Like her it had been forgotten, and it soon became a replacement for her so-called friends. A replacement that let her view life differently; to search for specific details and look beyond outer appearances on a face to see the true emotion held within.  
  
At such a young age, Dawn discovered a hidden talent that was waiting to be unleashed. Her parents had been proud at first, but they became disappointed when Dawn had announced that she wished to devote her life to art. An artist wasn't a suitable career to them. Her older sisters had gone on to study more respectable subjects, and she was expected to follow in their footsteps. One had moved on to law school in hopes of becoming an attorney, another became a teacher, while the eldest had become a respectable doctor. Though like all parents, they warily thought of her art as "just a phase".  
  
Then the rift between Dawn and her parents grew deeper. Her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came by owl. Something that hadn't quite shocked her as it did her parents, for Dawn had always regarded her sketches as magical. Sometimes wondering if the trees really seemed to move as if caught in a wind, or checking a drawing over again to make sure it really hadn't winked.  
  
Ravenclaw had been no different than her parents though. Her classmates didn't seem to understand why she had been placed there. Her skills weren't the greatest, and to them art was a waste of time that could very well be spent on studying. It did not help that Dawn had lost a sense of conversation, and never knew what to say around people. So once again she was forgotten.  
  
But Dawn did have a love of learning. She read countless books, though their subjects were art, Dawn couldn't get enough of the techniques, the theory behind the greatest pieces of time, and the way magical paintings were able to capture the essence of the subject.  
  
She had returned one summer after her 4th year at Hogwarts, and spent the time thinking about her name. "Dawn" had made her think of the warm yellowish orange rays of a sunrise. Even more so of a California native who had long flowing blond hair, and spent an unhealthy amount of time tanning in those ridiculously skimpy bikinis.  
  
Well after careful consideration, she had decided that a) she didn't think she could lie around in the sun doing nothing while b) her body wasn't worth the effort to attempt to wear a skimpy bikini and c) there was no way in hell she would be caught in one. So she decided to work on her hair with hopes of a lighter base color with sun-kissed highlights.  
  
In return, she received orangey hair. Apparently the bleaching product did not work to its full potential on particularly dark brown hair. She returned thinking that no one would notice. No one ever had bothered to notice, except a certain group of Slytherins.  
  
They had teased her unmercifully. Somehow she found comfort in their acknowledgement; that someone went out of their way for her however negative it maybe. She enjoyed being noticed for once. Yet she had no voice to complain and never let the comments get the best of her. Then like everyone else, the Slytherins gave up. That had actually hurt her. Dawn continued bleaching her hair, giving it that orange tint in hopes that someone would notice again. It never came, and over the period of time she had grown quite fond of the color. It shimmered in the sun and looked as though it had a bronze undertone, so she kept it like that.  
  
Her mind drifting back into the present, Dawn looked down at the sketchbook in front of her and realized her hand had been drawing subconsciously. She chuckled softly to herself. She was now staring at the headmaster. A light outline was now overpowered by the shaded in half-moon spectacles and the twinkling blue eyes that hid beneath. Dawn had lost count of how many times she had drawn those eyes, but every time they seemed to change.  
  
She sighed as she heard the commotion around her. She hated leaving sketches unfinished. Breakfast was ending quickly and her first class was double Potions; now the class was not required and few stayed with it. The houses were combined, a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, mostly Slytherins, but no Hufflepuffs had survived the 7 years. Dawn shrunk her sketchbook and pocketed it, then scampered down to the dungeons all the while being bumped into by ignorant students.  
  
Her grades were average in this class, nothing to boast, but strangely enough it had become favorite class of hers. There were so many emotions present in the atmosphere. Usually she would finish adding the ingredients quickly, leaving the rest of the period for the potion to simmer and her free to draw the endless expressions on the students faces. The reason she continued taking this class  
  
Determination, their full concentration on the task at hand, and frustration when something didn't go as planned which would soon turn into fear once the Potions Master swooped down on them. Even at times she would concentrate on the Potions Master himself. His face held a guarded expression to many; yet, she saw beyond the "greasy git" as the school so eloquently referred to him.  
  
She could see the disappoint flash across the dark callous eyes when a potion failed, the faint look of surprise when a student actually did something right, or the loathing that always seemed to be sent in the direction of Harry Potter, he too, now a fellow 7th year. Dawn drew his hands. His fingers were long and elegant; perfect. Their movements held so much grace and liveliness either when stirring a potion, chopping the ingredients, or even when all he did was hold a quill. And she drew his stature. The Potions master was a proud man; he always stood up straight and walked with a menacing prowl. The man had much dignity.  
  
Today's class was a bit different though. They were to begin work on the Dissimulo* Serum, an option other than the Glamourie Charm. The potion was slightly more advanced than anything they had encountered so far. Dawn could hear Neville Longbottom give a slight whimper when Professor Snape had announced this. Somehow Neville had made it this far. With some help, the poor boy was able to recognize the similarities between this class and Herbology. His skills had increased dramatically; yet, his confidence lacked considerably.  
  
As if on cue Snape had warned the head girl, Miss Hermione Granger, that he was not in the mood to start another day off melting yet another cauldron. A hint that yelled, "You are responsible for anything this idiot boy might do."  
  
Those words held a foreboding presence.  
  
The first half of the lesson went quite well. The students' concentration was devoted to preparing the ingredients for the next few stages, and making sure that all other conditions were suitable. Once that was completed, matters began to head downhill.  
  
It seemed as though another clichéd scene began to play out before the class in slow motion. Neville *was* adding the correct ingredient, but a ridiculous amount of it and at the wrong time. Hermione was trying to hastily correcting him before he made the mistake until Professor Snape came over to see what the fuss was about. Neville froze, his hand was still outstretched over the cauldron, and Snape began shout about how foolish his mistake could've been if he had-  
  
The rest of the yelling subsided, Neville HAD added the ingredient. The potion was boiling ferociously and it was rising at an unprecedented speed. Dawn turned around just in time to see the livid Potions master and to receive the full blast of the potion's fury.  
  
The blast knocked her to the floor while madness ensued around her. Some students screamed, all ran out without noticing she was hit, and Professor Snape was yelling at them, taking off an awful amount of points from Gryffindor. No detentions though, Snape was in no mood to deal with Longbottom any more today.  
  
Once the class was gone, he cursed to himself realizing how much damage had actually been done. He surveyed the classroom: two broken chair, a melted cauldron, a foul-smelling mess on the floor, and an injured student.  
  
Wait. He did a double take, and indeed there was a student sitting on the ground rubbing their eyes. He yanked her hands away, noticing that she had been on the receiving end of the explosion. The girl blinked up at him, her eyes were tearing and bloodshot, and she sniffed.  
  
"How badly were you injured," he growls at her, clearly not pleased he still has to deal with another student.  
  
"My eyes..." she croaked, "they burn and my...my vision is really blurry." Snape sighed; it seemed as if she would not be able to escort herself to the hospital wing he explained to her with as much disdain as possible. He caught the whispered "Sorry sir" and was slightly taken aback. Dawn got up, and felt a prod at the back of her shoulder, which she guessed meant to go forward. It was a bit odd though; it felt like he used the tip of his wand to guide her along the way, not wanting any physical contact.  
  
She did fairly well avoiding walls and such; luckily students were still in class so no one was able to witness the peculiar site of Professor Snape guiding a nearly blind student with the poke of his wand. They finally reached their destination and Snape called out for Madame Pomfrey, who came rushing out from her office.  
  
"Poppy! This a student injured and requires your attention." Dawn snorted at this statement; it was rather ironic. Snape glanced down at the 7th year, who was still rubbing her eyes and some tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I see no student Severus" She seemed puzzled, but this only annoyed Snape a great deal more.  
  
"She is *standing* right besides me" Snape explained with as much unpleasantness as he could muster, but Madame Pomfrey only shook her head.  
  
"Really Severus! I am tired of all your childish antics!" Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this, not now. "Severus, are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
"POPPY! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! THERE IS STUDENT HERE IN NEED OF MEDICAL CARE..." He growled, but this was going nowhere fast. He turned, and began to usher Dawn back down the corridor this time with a prod a bit sharper then he might have intended.  
  
'Poor man...must be overworked, needs a calming potion that one. Better yet a vacation.' Madame Pomfrey mused as she turned to return to her office.  
  
All she saw was Professor sharply prod his wand in the thin-air.  
  
* * *  
  
*to conceal, disguise, keep secret  
  
Hope that wasn't too bad. Considerably longer than most of my other chapters, now the only pressing matter is: will I continue? *raises eyebrow* tell me what u think... 


	2. Right, what was your name again?

I don't know what happened to chap 1 sorry to everyone that's just how it was uploaded, blame ff.net I've seen it in other stories as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
* * *  
  
Out of sight Out of mind  
  
2. Right, What was your name again?  
  
* * *  
  
I've come to the conclusion that the teachers are just as fallible as the students.  
  
Sleeping is another favorite pastime of mine.  
  
* * *  
  
"Umm..." Dawn was about to speak up for once and ask where she had ended up but...  
  
"Quiet!" Snape hissed. His attention was diverted elsewhere, 'Damn' he swore to himself. Another class was beginning to file in. He could hear the inane chatter from the 3rd year Ravenclaws/Hufflepuffs. He supposed that he had to leave her in here while he taught the class, and hurried into a nearby cabinet producing a small vile and eyedropper.  
  
Once again he pulled her hands away.  
  
"Do not move..." he stated as if to a dense child. He then tilted her head back and instructed her to open her eyes. Two teardrops of the liquid fell into her right eye. Dawn gasped; it stung like hell and more tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should've mentioned that it would sting." He smirked. What, No witty banter to reply with? Any other student would be biting his head off. It was quite amusing to listen to; yet, this girl said nothing. He lowered the eyedropper back into the vile and once again tilted her head back. She cringed this time and automatically screwed her eyes shut.  
  
"I suggest that if you do not plan on going blind in one eye you open it this instance." He stated. She whimpered. Perhaps he was being to harsh; after all, the girl had done nothing wrong, he was merely upset over the lack of aid from Poppy. So he added a bit more softly with the same sternness in his voice, "It will only hurt for a small amount of time."  
  
Dawn hesitantly opened her eyes, and the drops were added. She didn't gasp, more tears fell, and she seemed visibly shaken. She lowered her head to study the ground, she felt humiliated to be crying in front of a teacher, Professor Snape to make it worse. But she found that her eyesight was still quite blurry, and shut her eyes again trying not to rub them anymore.  
  
"Stay here," he instructed her next, "Do not touch anything, understand..." It was more of a demand then a question of whether she actually *did* understand, but he received a weak nod in return. "I have a class to teach in a matter of seconds, after which the headmaster will be contacted and informed of the current situation" Professor Snape then placed a moist towel over her eyes. "To ease the stinging" He responded before she had a chance to ask. He finally turned to head out the door, but a small "Thank you" was heard which interrupted his thoughts. Snape in turn only shrugged it off as an attempt at politeness.  
  
The lesson ended fairly quickly, and he had no more classes to look after. The students had lost points true, but they were only justified because of a grumpy Snape who had missed lunch. The mess from Longbottom had been cleaned up by house elves much to his disdain. At least the elves had enough common sense to leave a bottled portion of the botched mess on his desk. He would need that later in order to figure out what had gone wrong.  
  
But what exactly had gone wrong? Theories had raced through his mind all period from what caused the reaction to the girl that currently resided in his office. Another question came to mind. Who exactly was she? No doubt a student, judging by the attire. Possibly a 6th year Ravenclaw? Or 7th? Yes, she must be a 7th year for she had been in that class. This unnerved him to no end; normally he would be able to associate a face with all his students. Perhaps she was a figment of his imagination...HA! Did he even have an imagination left?  
  
With yet another sigh he headed out to fetch the headmaster. He should be able answer his questions, but was greeted by him on the way.  
  
"Ah Severus! Just the man I was looking for, Poppy informed me earlier that she didn't think you were feeling well. I had been a bit worried when you didn't show up for lunch." His blue eyes were twinkling while Severus rolled his, the woman was impossible.  
  
"Yes well, I had been detained elsewhere. Your attention will be needed in this matter." The tone was serious and the Headmaster motioned for him to lead the way.  
  
"Something wrong my boy?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"In a matter of speaking...yes," They neared the office where Dawn had been left and Severus stepped aside. Albus walked in, the twinkled had faded from his eyes, and his voice was quiet and somber.  
  
"Can you see her?" Professor Snape  
  
"I see only a mere shadow...a ghost as it were. What happened?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Dawn had fallen asleep on the stained couch; yet, Snape saw her as if she were still solid.  
  
"I had hoped that you would be able to answer that." Snape sneered, "There was an accident in class involving another one of Longbottom's botches. The girl was hit when it exploded. I tried escorting her to the hospital wing yet Pomfrey provided no aid."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped from Dumbledore.  
  
"I believed she said that you claimed you had brought along a student that was invisible to her and not you," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Yes, she appears normal to me."  
  
"Ah...well, its good to know our resident Potions master hasn't gone insane. One good Defense teacher is hard enough to find..." Professor Snape scowled. This wasn't getting them anywhere.  
  
"What are you going to..." he trailed off. He had meant to ask what Albus planned on doing with the girl, but she started to stir on the couch.  
  
'This couch smells really weird' Dawn thought to herself. She didn't really remember falling asleep, but her eyes didn't hurt as much when they were closed. Someone was talking in the room, where was she again? She turned over and some hair fell in her face. She could sense someone moving towards her and opened her eyes slowly. They felt better, no longer stung, and her vision was back to normal. She was about to smile when a hand went right through her face. Not being able to brush away the hair.  
  
Dawn bolted upright. Her eyes were wide with shock and stared up at the man whose hand just went through her. Professor Dumbledore looked saddened as he stood above her. Professor Snape raised another eyebrow.  
  
"I-I...wha-" she stuttered and Professor Dumbledore looked at Severus.  
  
"Severus, are you able to hear her?" Severus blinked several times before he realized the Headmaster was quite serious.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of hearing the girl, surely you are not proposing you can't" Severus glared down at Dawn whose mouth still opened and closed unable to find the right words.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying..." Professor Dumbledore sighed. Dawn stood from the couch and tried to rest her hand on the Headmaster's shoulder but to no avail. Her lip began to tremble and her eyes began to fill with tears once more. Her teary gaze was met with the solemn blue of Dumbledore. She sighed as she looked at the man she regarded as somewhat of a grandfather. There was now no one left she could talk to. How long would she be able to remain silent again? Surely Professor Snape would not be bothered to listen to the ramblings of a pathetic teenage girl.  
  
"Though, Severus, I do have some difficulty trying to find an answer to why you are able to hear and see this student..." The question may have been directed to Snape but the gaze never faltered.  
  
"Neither do I, perhaps our mute pupil would care to enlighten us with her theories." He sneered, "Her eyesight may have been temporarily lost, but I daresay her voice is to be considered in fully working ordered." Dawn broke the eye contact and suddenly became very interested in the floor. A faint smile played upon Professor Dumbledore's face, he knew how shy the girl could be.  
  
Dawn only gave a shrug. How was she supposed to know what had happened. Snape was the professor; he should be the one providing *her* with answers. But the growl that escaped from the Professor startled her enough for her to say something.  
  
"I saw you, before..." She glanced at Professor Snape, "well before I got splashed." With another sigh she sat back down on the small couch.  
  
"Well Severus?" Dumbledore piped up. He looked rather amused now, turning towards Severus waiting to hear the answer. It had been fairly odd watching the translucent child speak, with no sound escaping from her mouth.  
  
"Seems I was the one she saw last. Albus, you still haven't answered what we are to do with the girl." Dawn was getting a little annoyed now. He kept referring to her as if she wasn't there. She did have a name for crying out loud! She opened her mouth, could it be that she would finally say something on her own. Nope, she was cut off this time by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"My dear, would you be able to step outside for a moment?" He ushered Dawn out the door and closed it behind her with her nodding dumbly. She slumped against it, slid to the floor, and took out her sketchbook that still remained pocketed.  
  
Meanwhile back in Snape's office:  
  
"It appears I'm going to have to ask a favor of you, Severus."  
  
"What sort of favor," Professor Snape drawled. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.  
  
"In her current condition, it would be impossible to continue living in the dormitory-"  
  
"Albus if you are suggesting what I think you are..." Snape's voice was starting to rise.  
  
"It would only be temporary. She is quiet; you would never notice that she was there-"  
  
"Absolutely not! My private quarters are not to be invaded by an impertinent student!" Snape was enraged. He was not going to lose his only sanctuary away from the rest of the school.  
  
"Severus Snape I am not going to allow her to sleep in the halls of this school. If I were able, I would take her in, but seeing as I cannot hear or touch the poor child, the responsibility falls upon you."  
  
"If you are able to see her though, what about the girl's friends certainly they would be able to see the girl." But the look on the headmasters face gave him some doubts. He scoffed, "Don't tell me she no friends..." Snape started grumbling. Damn Albus, as much as he hated to admit it, the headmaster was right. She had now become his responsibility. Snape sighed and opened up the door. Dawn fell backwards with the sketchbook in her lap. Professor Snape stepped over all the while giving her the infamous glare and he proceeded to swoop down the corridor.  
  
"You should go follow him," Dawn stared at the headmaster who was now smiling over her. "It looks very promising, but I'm sure I look much older than that," He nodded toward the sketch she was trying to finish from this morning. She gave a weak smile back and dusted herself off while running to catch up with the Professor.  
  
* * *  
  
The dungeons were dark, cold, dank... they weren't to Dawn's liking. Professor Snape navigated them through numerous twists and turns. It seemed he had done a great deal to ensure no one would stumble upon his private quarters.  
  
Finally he stopped. The two figures stood momentary in front of a portrait of the Forbidden forest until a shining creature galloped from out of the trees. A single unicorn. The creature was magnificent; the horn gleamed, the tail and mane were neatly plaited, the trees in the painting were illuminated by its presence.  
  
Dawn stood dumbstruck. All these years and never once had she considered it residing down here. Four years and now because of a misfortunate accident she had found the last unicorn. Snape took no notice of the gawking teenager beside him and gave the password to the beautiful horse, which neighed and galloped back off into the forest. The portrait swung open and in stepped Snape leaving Dawn behind.  
  
"Have you finished your impressive imitation of a fish or shall I leave you out here for several more moments?" Professor Snape's patience was running thin. Dawn immediately shut her mouth and she too stepped inside.  
  
'Ask him if he knows who painted the portrait!' she yelled at herself, something else yelled 'don't bother he probably already knows...' 'does it matter? just make conversation-' she agreed with this part of her conscience and opened her mouth once more until Snape cut her off.  
  
"Do-"  
  
"These are *my* private quarters. You are to respect all property and not touch any of the artifacts you see before you." He motioned towards the shelves of books and miscellaneous items scattered about the living area. "While here I will tolerate no disruptive noise of any kind. My chambers are strictly *off-limits*" he growled. "The only permissible time you are to be allowed inside is in case of an extreme emergency. Do I make myself clear Miss- ..." Shit, what the hell was this girl's name? He cursed again, there went his threatening speech. He ran a hand through the ebony black hair and stared perplexedly at the girl standing before him. Her gaze had drifted to the floor.  
  
"Gray," she whispered and finished the lecture, "Dawn Gray" She had been his student for 7 years now but for her it did not seem odd that he had yet to learn her own name. 'He's just like all the others' she told herself.  
  
An apology would be going to far. The professor just showed her to the room that she would be staying in while in her present state. The closet once used for storage had now been enlarged and redecorated to mimic the Ravenclaw dormitory. An oversized window was directly in front of her displaying a magnificent view of the setting sun over the lake. It must have been bewitched for Dawn had been certain she now resided underground. She smiled, it provided the perfect amount of light for her sketching. Off to her left was another door, and she peered inside. A bathroom, nothing out of the ordinary: shower, toilet, and sink. Adorned in bronze and royal blue as well.  
  
Glancing down at herself, it was now that she noticed what a complete wreck she must look like. Globs of the mis-made potion clung to her robes and to her hair. To matters worse, it began turning a murky green that was beginning to give off some god-awful stench.  
  
The shower was calling out to her...  
  
* * *  
  
ok so we now have chapter 2 and yea it took me long but I finally updated something, so as seeing as no one replied to chap 1 no one can complain! Ha  
  
warning: don't expect chap 3 for a very long time muah hahaha! 


	3. My clothes don't seem to want to wear me

* * *

another chapter is being started *sigh* another story is still not updated much to the chagrin of a dear friend. And bickering with a death eater "sibling" will only acquire unnecessary headaches. I could use a calming drought...

* * * 

Out of Sight Out of Mind

3. My clothes don't seem to want to wear me

* * *

Lesson learned: if you find yourself in a situation and are unable to touch any object...make sure you can put your clothes back on before getting into the shower.

I do not believe I have ever been this embarrassed.

* * *

Her head peeked out behind the shower curtain. She had forgotten to find some towels and gazing around, unfortunately none were present. Summoning a house elf did seem the most probable solution; she wasn't about to yell for Snape, and gave an involuntary shudder at such a thought.

Her wand zoomed from the top of the toilet seat and into the palm of her sopping wet hand with the help of 'accio'. Outstretching her arm into the air, the wand emitted a display of orange sparks followed by the 'pop' of a house elf appearing before the shower curtain.

"Umm, sorry to disturb you but..." Dawn trailed off, the elf wasn't listening. Its eyes wandered around the bathroom searching for the one who called.

"Did Miss call Toodles Miss?" the squeaky voice panicked, and Dawn sighed. It was only then she remembered that she was supposedly invisible to those around her. Did that mean no one could hear her as well? The elf darted out of the room in pursuit of the one who called. She groaned, the elf would most likely bother her professor. Not even here for twenty minutes and his lecture of "no disruptive noise" was about to be forgotten.

"Did master call Toodles sir?" A dark figure of the potions master could be seen sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, and appeared to be grading essays. It appeared he did not enjoy this task.

A growl escaped from the man, and he looked up to see a trembling elf before him.

"Did master—"

"I heard what you said the first time," he sneered. "And no I did not summon any house elves..." Severus trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew exactly who summoned the elf and why. "I require the use of some fresh towels."

"But master just said—"

"I know what I said!" the man glared, frightening the elf furthermore.

"Toodles so sorry! Toodles will bring fresh towels right away. Right away sir!" and the little house elf disappeared and reappeared in a flurry of tears with two fluffy ebony towels.

* * *

"I suppose you were the one to invite that cloying elf into my chambers," A silky voice drifted in from the doorway of Dawn's bathroom, disregarding any aspect of privacy. The shadow of the girl could be seen leaning against the royal blue tiles, and a smirk played upon his lips when she straightened up at the sound of his voice. "I would have expected to hear from you if anything was needed, perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps actually forming words is beyond your mental capacity," the voice drawled on.

"Err..." Dawn peeked her head out from behind the shower curtains once again. A blush clearly visible upon her cheeks. The potions master glared at her for putting him at such a position. Playing babysitter for a pathetic student.

"You want these I suppose?" Nod. "I should probably make you beg for them, seeing as you disturbed my peace." At which the girl paled, and sighed. 

"Please...?" Well that was unexpected, but if Snape had been surprised his face did not express it and merely levitated the towels before her. 

"I will be heading to the Great Hall, dinner is to be served in a matter of time. I expect you to follow as soon as you dress." And Severus left in the usual swirl of billowing robes.

* * *

"Ah, Severus good of you to finally arrive. I trust your guest finds her room suitable?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling amusedly as he approached the professor.

"I would not know Albus, I am afraid that my so-called _guest_ has barely spoken more than two words." He emphasized 'guest' with as much disdain possible.  

"Give her time...she is a shy girl, but she will soon warm up to you if you attempt to engage her in conversation. Severus could have spit out the pumpkin juice he was in the process of swallowing, and gave a loud snort.

"Headmaster, I have no intention of having this girl warm up to me." Dumbledore frowned slightly, and dinner went on as usual. 

The hall was beginning to file out, dinner had finished, desert had been served and Severus wished to escape the noise that surrounded him. But a conversation between the headmaster and the charms professor caught his attention. 

"I'm sorry I had not mentioned this to you earlier Filius, but I'm afraid Ms. Dawn Gray will not be in attendance for an uncertain amount of time."

"Who Albus?" The tiny professor seemed at a loss to whom this girl could possibly be, which unnerved the potions master, who truth be told had forgotten about the girl over the course of the meal.

"Ms. Dawn Gray," the headmaster had restated not seeming surprised that the girl's own head of house did not even recognize her name, "a seventh year Ravenclaw." Professor Flitwick seemed to be lost in thought for a moments time then finally came to a realization. 

"Yes, yes. I know now, a quiet one isn't she? I believe she had some thoughts of going into the ministry..."

"Something like that I suppose, but I am afraid that a family emergency has come up and she was called home. I'm sure the matter will be resolved in no time though." Severus realized that the headmaster's last comment was directed to him; of course he would be the one to end up fixing this blasted mess.

"Oh dear, give her my condolences will you. Now I believe that I must prepare the lesson plan for tomorrow, my first years have already stormed through the levitation charm, I'm going to try and present them with a wonderful surprise..." and with that the tiny professor scurried off to his office. 

* * *

"You were not at the Great Hall," Dawn jumped as the door to her chamber slammed shut. She had become lost in thought while gazing into the fire now ablaze in her room, and she hastily wiped away the tear on the brim of her eyelashes. The action ignored by the professor. He eyed her up and down, observing that her clothes were still not on. A towel though had been transfigured into a type of bathrobe, still black and still very fluffy. Her hair hung in loose tendrils that remained damp despite the heat of the fire. It was now that her attention was given fully to Snape, whose gaze was upon her. A faint blush appeared.

"Explain. Now," his voice was harsh and demanding at which she only shrugged. The action caused Snape's anger to flare, "I want an answer!" He snapped.

"I-well...I mean, Icouldn'tputmyclotheson." She suddenly found the floor intriguing, her face now completely scarlet.

"I am afraid you're going to have to articulate this time and you will address me by sir," Severus sneered. He was not amused by this answer.

"I could not put my clothes on...sir" Her whisper was barely audible.

"And what pray tell stopped you from doing such. Please do not inform me that aside from being incapable of normal communication, you have lost the function to adequately dress." Dawn's eyes narrowed but she remained looking at the floor.

"My hands went through them," she muttered. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose "but I noticed that when u handed me the towels I was, um well able to use them..." 

"No." his voice was flat. There was no way in hell he would help dress the girl, whose head now snapped up. It seemed he had finally gotten her to say something.

"You can't expect me only wear a bathrobe, do you?"

"This conversation has already ended; I expect a seventh year should be able find other means to clothe oneself." And indeed it was, the professor stormed out into the sitting area slamming the door behind him, again in a swirl of billowing robes.

She sighed, the only thought occurring to her: 'I wish I could do that,' and fell back on the bed.

* * *

yea I think chap 3 will remain that long cause it just feels like it needs to end there. Chap 4? Who knows when...


End file.
